Jody
Jody is an official character appearing only in the short story "Mel's Trip" from the WEED Gaiden. WEED Gaiden - Mel's Trip Jody is a house dog with a gentle disposition and compassion towards stray, always ready to offer them food. She's a member of the Seigi - a group of house dogs within a neighborhood formed to look out for one another and their beloved human masters. When seeing Mel rummaging through her family's garbage for food, she invites him into her yard and offers him the food in her dish. This clearly angers one of her owners, Takashi, who tries to chase away the pup and berate Jody for being too kind towards strays, while his mother acted all completely indifferent. After Takashi goes back into the house to pack up (they were going to go to their villa in Izu), Jody bids Mel goodbye as he runs away, neither knowing that their paths would cross once more. Later that day, Jody was later seen with her owners driving by when some fugitives broke in and kidnapped her owners. She tries to protect them, but gets wacked in the head and seemingly knocking her unconscious. Seeing Mel try his hardest to save her gave her the idea to call in some of the other dogs that were part of the Seigi. After relaying the information to all of the dogs about what happened, Jody is not seen again. Near the end of the story, however, it was found out that she is currently receiving medical attention and will pull through. Rishiritou no Inu no Densetsu Jody makes an appearance in Rishiritou no Inu no Densetsu. While her role in kept to a minimum due to the fact that she was never a part of any of the Rishiri Island packs, Jody is still considered a regular due to her connections with one of the dogs. In this story, Jody is the sister of Cecil, Bat, and Allen, and a member of the Seigi in her neighborhood. Backstories Born in Kofu, Yamanashi, Jody is one of the 9 pups that resulted from the one-time fling between Hiroki and Kokuryuu. Rather than taking any form of responsibilities to their actions, the duo left the pups to die that cold, rainy night. Luckily, four of those pups managed to survive long enough for Badaq and his owners to find them. During the time spent in Kofu, Jody had a much different personality than what she was known to have in Mel's Trip and later out in RnInD; selfish, rude, dominating, and foulmouthed, her main object of bullying was Allen, whom she often liked to call a freak. Whenever Badaq was around, however, she became an angel, completely denying any claims of her meanspirited behavior to the other. One day, after finally being let out to stretch their paws for the first time, both Allen and Jody had managed to pick up the scent of their birth parents. When finding out about Bat and Allen's attempt to see their parents, Jody could only feel relief that whatever happened to Allen did not happen to her, although she did seem to cast the white Labrador a sympathethic look once she got to see the two scars on his eye. At the age of only 10 weeks, Jody was adopted by the family seen in Mel's Trip. Judging by her later comments in the story, the family had done the responsible thing of spaying her just a few weeks after getting her. While she was secretly grateful for this, despite being so young to not have understood any of that, Jody did secretly long for pups of her own. The Three Dog Packs' stories, Part II Jody makes her very first appearance in the story outside of the Backstories segment during Badaq's funeral. Having managed to sneak away from her owners with the help of Raine, Jody was led to the funeral by the Papillon while being accompanied by Bat, neither of the two realizing the other's identity until finally confronting a shell-shocked Allen. While at first welcoming when seeing Bat, Allen's good mood immediately vanishes when letting his eye fall upon Jody. Jody, not letting her brother's feelings deter him, tries to apologize for whatever pain she'd caused him over the years despite Allen refusing to listen to her. Only when Fallon, one of Allen's adopted pups, intervenes and tries to warn Jody against pursuing this matter does the Labrador female stop. Jody and her owners chooses to stay on the island a little longer, to which the yellow Labrador tries to spend as much time with Fallon and the others as possible. When Bat off-handedly remarks about Cecil's mysterious disappearance and Allen's unwillingness to talk about it, Jody became suspicious. She tried to bring this up with Raine, who would continuously ignore her whenever Cecil's name was brought up. Her suspicions that Allen might have had something to do with this reached a culminating point when Allen, now in his Berserk Fury Mode, tries to kill her in front of her owners. Before he could've ripped her throat out, he's stopped by Yuri and Ryan, who manages to arrive just in time to drag him away. Despite her own personal denial to this, Jody is now fully convinced that Allen had something to do with Cecil's disappearance, even with Raine trying to deny such claims. Only when Allen, having finally let go of (most of) his anger and sorrow over Badaq's death, decides a meeting up with them and Bat to explain the circumstances surrounding Cecil and the events leading up to it does Jody drop her claims. This does come as a perfect timing for all three parties, as Jody and her owners promptly leaves Rishiri Island. Jody makes her last appearance during the Dog Slaughter arc, this time accompanied by some of the other dogs that also made appearances in Mel's Trip. She was briefly separated from the group and nearly killed by some unsuspecting humans until Geli interfered, nearly costing her own life. The Karelian then brought Jody to her group, merely telling them that this is no safe place for pet dogs before leaving, much to Alexander's anger. Eventually both Jody and Hulk manages to come across Allen and Bat. At first overjoyed at the fact that she became an aunt after briefly sharing a conversation with the hiding Kia, her joy quickly turns to worry when she sees the desperation in Allen's eyes as he tells both her and Bat to get Kia and their pups to safety. At first, everything seems to go fine until Kia loses her composure, tells both them and Allen off, and then takes the pups someplace else. When the two Labradors come across Kia's mangled body and Allen bawling, Jody was the first to try and reach out, only to be snarled at by Allen, who then violently tells all of the dogs to leave Rishiri Island permanently, as he no longer saw any use in them. Bat, no longer wanting to be associated with the Seigi, separates himself from the group, to which Jody tearfully has to ignore when she hears the screams and gunshots that followed, thinking only of the worst possible outcome. The Seigi manages to reunite with their human masters, and leave Rishiri Island. Trivia *The word for the organization that Jody is part of doesn't use kanji, hiragana, or is even written as Seigi in the original language. The manga uses the English translation for the word, Justice, and writes it in katakana (ジャスティス Jyastisu, aka "Justice"). Category:Females Category:Official Characters Category:Labradors Category:Minor characters Category:Rishiritou no Inu no Densetsu